Forever Gone and Wolf!
by Russet.And.Topaz.Pandemonium
Summary: Edward isn't saved in time and dies, or does he? Bella And JAke's Wedding is interupted, but by who? Someone near and dear, or a dreaded enemy that isn't known?


AN: This fan fiction is one I intend on finishing

AN: This fan fiction is one I intend on finishing. Bella and Alice don't make it in time. (Tear, Tear, I know.) Edward dies and the only thing keeping Bella from committing suicide is dear old Jacob. I know a bunch of people will kill me for killing off Edward. Please don't kill me Meghan or Kaitlyn or hit or disown me. Especially Meghan, you can be violent. Future ones will be longer.

Chapter 1:

Bella's POV

Life was over, it was over. Edward's was over, mine was over. Alice and I were on the plane and I was sobbing uncontrollably. What was I to do? I had never seen Alice so grim.

"Shhh, shhh, Bella. It is alright." People were staring at us on the plane and a flight attendant walked over it.

"Miss, could you please control your friend." I flicked the lady off and she turned promptly around and walked over. The lady muttered an insult as she walked off. The plane landed and the Cullen's were waiting. Esme rushed over to me and hugged me tightly, motherly.

"How are you Bella?" Why were they worried how I was? They had known him longer?

"I am not going to lie, I am not fine." Esme let go of me and Emmett wrapped me in a big bear hug.

"Uh? Emmett? Can't Breath."

"OH sorry." I had never seen Emmett not smiling. No one was smiling, it was very grim. WE walked to the car and they drove me to Charlie's house.

"I can do this on my own, y'all go home."

"Call us when you want to be picked up."

"Okay." I walked in the house and Charlie exploded literally.

"Bella, What the hell do you think about running off? Where were you? How can you do this to me? Were you with Cullen?" I walked off ignoring him, I looked like crap. My face was patchy and I was in no mood for Charlie. "Bella, listen to me!" He demanded.

"Charlie stop, Edward killed himself and he is gone forever." His expression changed.

"Bella, I am so sorry, I hadn't a clue." He came to where I was standing and hugged me. I went upstairs and took a shower. I went to my room and Jacob was sitting on the bed.

"Jacob," I ran over to him and hugged him. I started crying again, I can't believe he was seeing me like this way. "Edward died, oh god, what am I going to do?"

"Shh, Bella it is okay." He stroked my face. I fell asleep in his arms and when I awoke, he was next to me asleep too. I rose to get up and he slowly woke up to. "Oh, sorry Bella, I didn't mean to, oh um I will leave."

"NO it is okay Jacob. Um, do you think it is possible for you to drive me to the Cullen's?" HE smiled that breathtaking smile, my sun. I needed him more than I would let him know.

"Of course, I would do anything for you." I went to the restroom and changed and brushed my hair and teeth. I would have to go to school tomorrow. Oh. It will be awful. Charlie had already left so I let Jacob downstairs and set him loose in the kitchen, boy could he eat. We left in my truck and I instructed him where to go. When he pulled into the driveway, he led me to the door. "Bella, I am going to leave now, this is their territory."

"Okay, thanks for dropping me." He walked away and I heard him change. Before I could knock the door opened and Alice rushed out and engulfed me in a giant hug for her small paper.

"Bella, how are you?" She looked sad to.

"Alright, um are you going to school tomorrow?"

"No, but the school was notified and there will be a memorial service tomorrow afternoon. I will be going to that, all of our family will be. You will be going with us, right?" I was glad the Cullens were back.

"Of course I will. Um, can I go to his room?" She nodded her head and led the way.

"No one has been in there yet, we don't have the courage." I opened the door and looked at the familiar room. I looked at the sleek black couch and all of his music. I ran my hands over the CD's and then I fell into utter darkness. I dreamed of Edward and that day, which I had tried to block out. I remember seeing my angel stepping into the sunlight and sparkling like a million faceted diamonds. That part was good, but then I remember people tackling him like football and dragging him to an alleyway. I heard awful noises and then saw purple smoke fill the sky. The smell was awful; I smelled my only love. I remember Alice pulling me back saying we can't get involved with the Volturri. It didn't take long for her to restrain me. I shall call that Death day, a day I will always remember and try to forget. Then I heard a husky voice calling my name.

"Bella, wake up, sweetie." It was my dad. I wanted to hug him to tell them that I was awake, but he is so silly. But then I remember fainting. So I fluttered my dreary eyes open.

"I am up." I looked around, I on Edwards couch. Darn! Why would they put me on this? To many painful memories to bear, I think I will go back to sleep. No, I will not. I jumped up and tried to run out of the room but the floor kept getting closer until I hit it head on.

"Bella, are you okay?" That was Carlisle.

"Physically yes, mentally and emotionally, hell no."

"Watch your mouth young lady." Now Charlie decided to go all parental on me.

"When can I go home, I can't stand being in here?"

"We can leave now, Alice will drive your truck home later."

"No I am good, I want to go down to La Push." I was all right to drive, I think.

"Fine, but I could drive you down there."

"Okay," I didn't feel like arguing. We rode in silence and when I got there, Jacob was already waiting, darn the Werewolf hearing.

AN: Please R&R


End file.
